The present invention relates to a multi-purpose tool. In particular, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose tool having at least one removable handle for use as a hand tool separate from the multi-purpose tool.
Current users of communication and electrician tools are required to carry multiple different tools in order to perform their jobs. For example, a communication professional may need a cable crimper/wire stripper-based tool as well as multiple different sizes of screwdrivers and a knife. As another example, an electrician may need a wire stripper/cutter-based tool as well as multiple different sizes of screwdrivers, a utility blade, and a sheet rock saw.
The jaws on traditional pliers-based multi-function devices that store components in the handles are generally not large enough to strip or crimp wires properly. If the pliers are large enough to complete the wire stripper/crimping task, then the tools in the handles are unusable because the components are either too small, or the large handles make the tools difficult to use.